


Talk DIRTy to Me

by Anonymous



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, Eru and Houtarou fuck in a field that’s it that’s the fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newlywed Houtarou and Eru are staying at the Chitanda estate as they visit with her rather large extended family. With all the guests, the house is crowded, and it’s thin walls provide little privacy. Once they finally get a moment alone, Eru realizes she can’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Chitanda Eru/Oreki Houtarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Talk DIRTy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a lot of smut here, which is understandable, but I’m gonna throw this at you all and hope for the best.
> 
> Might be a little OOC?
> 
> Enjoy? I guess?

Not for the first time in her life, Eru was feeling more than a little suffocated by her family. 

She understood, really she did. She just got married, after all, and they wanted to meet her new husband and see to it that she was being taken care of. That being said, it was all becoming overwhelming.

Every minute of every day for the past week she was surround by members of her extended family. Even people she hadn’t seen in years who lived all the way across the country had come to visit. They were all asking questions and giving advice and striking up conversation. Houtarou wasn’t as use to this commotion as she was, but she couldn’t say that she was taking it any better.

At the end of the day, all she really wanted to do was spend time with her new husband and enjoy the feeling of marital bliss while it was still fresh. For now they could do no such thing. Even at night, when everyone had settled down to sleep, through the thin walls Eru could hear the creaking of floorboards and muffled conversation. The Chitanda home lacked any kind of privacy, so if they, for example, wanted to engage in certain marital activities, they couldn’t do so without fear of being heard.

Even so, Houtarou was a source of comfort for her. She could confide in him without fear of being judged, because she knew he felt the same way; and being able to cling to his solid form as she drifted off to sleep was a special feeling she wouldn’t trade for anything. This just served as confirmation to her that she’d married the right person, not that she had any doubt in the first place.

They both wanted this to just be over with already and spend time alone for once. So when her father mentioned they needed to send someone to take soil samples, Eru was quick to volunteer Houtarou and her.

Her father was a bit resistant to the idea at first, saying that newlyweds shouldn’t be sent off to work, but Eru made a compelling case and he eventually relented.

So here they were now, standing in a sugar beet field, collecting soil samples. The first time they’d really been alone in a week. They were miles and miles away from the main house, no other soul in sight. It was heaven.

“Why does this need to be done exactly?” Houtarou asked.

Eru was happy to explain to him all the intricate details of the contents of soil and what kind of soil was best for crops. He listened with a slight smile on his face.

“I had no idea there was so much science behind dirt.”

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it? Farming is more complicated then it seems.”

“Yeah, I could listen to you talk about dirt all day.” There was just the slightest bit of sarcasm in his tone.

“Better then my cousins asking how we met for the hundredth time.”

Houtarou barked out a laugh, “can’t argue with that.”

“This should be the last one,” Eru said as she sealed up a bag of soil, placing it in a basket with the other collected samples.

“And so ends our alone time.”

“There’s still the walk back,” she reassured him as she removed her gloves.

“I suppose...” he turned to her, “hold on, you got something on your—“

Eru isn’t sure if he tripped on a patch of soil or if he leaned too far forward, but Houtarou fell, crashing against her. There’s an audible  thud as she lands flat on her back. 

Houtarou groans as he lifts himself off her, his gloved hands still planted on either side of her head. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Eru sees Houtarou hovering over her and can’t help blushing. She’s suddenly reminded of the fact that they haven’t been in a position like this in quite some time. 

He started to pull away, “sorry, I—“

“Wait,” she grabbed onto his sleeve, effectively stopping him from getting up off her, pulling him forward till their faces are only inches apart. “Houtarou, please kiss me.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice.

He kisses her with unexpected fervor, pressing their lips together desperately like he hasn’t kissed her in years. It’s needy and passionate and reflects Eru’s own repressed desires. She’s quick to match his enthusiasm.

“Touch me, please,” she pleaded between kisses.

Houtarou pulled back, sitting on his knees and Eru worries for a moment they she went too far, asked for too much. Those fears evaporate immediately as she watches him take off his gloves, he leaned forward again as he slid his hand beneath her shirt. 

His touch is gentle, feather-light, mapping out the curve of her waist leading up to her breasts. Whenever he touched her, his movements were always slow, like he’s savoring every last inch. A pool of desire started to settle in Eru’s gut as she arched into his touch.

Once his hand reached her breast, he started rubbing steady circles around her nipple through her bra. Eru gasped and he leaned over to resume kissing her as he continued his ministrations.

His mouth then wandered down to her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point. A quiet moan escaped her as she squirmed slightly, her desire grew stronger.

“I need more,” she whispered, and Houtarou is familiar enough with her to know what she means.

His hand traveled down her body, beneath her skirt, and under her panties. When his hand made contact with her slit, his head popped up with a look of surprise on his face.

“You’re so wet already...”

“I’ve been waiting all week...”

There’s already a slight flush on his face, but it gets redder at her words. “Then I won’t make you wait any longer.”

His thumb went to her clit and her breath hitched. She muttered his name as heat began to consume her. He pressed himself close to her, kissing her neck again as he rolled his hips against hers.

“H-Houtarou, I need you...”

He froze for a moment, as if contemplating his next move, then let out a needy groan. His hand left her slit and went back to her breast. She heard a soft rustling of fabric before feeling his hard length press against her entrance.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes, please, Houtarou.”

He pushed aside her panties, and in one smooth stroke, he entered her, moaning.

“Eru... oh, Eru.” He pumped in and out of her a few times, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. “I love you, Eru.”

“I love you, too.”

As he slowly thrusted into her, Eru started to forget where they are. The dirt and the plants seem to disappear and all she knows anymore is Houtarou. He’s inside her and she can feel the rapid beating of his heart through their clothes. His hair is starting to mat to his forehead, his eyes are screwed shut and eyebrows are knit together as his mouth hung open. His face is honestly a little amusing and it makes her smile. Moans and a string of nonsense words tumble out of his mouth. He’s usually quiet and reserved, but when they’re like this, he gets loud and she loves to hear him. His smell surrounds her, the scent of lemongrass and sandalwood. She’s always found his smell so comforting. Right now, he is all there is in her world and she can’t get enough of it.

Then his thumb touched her clit and he pace increased and it all goes white as her pleasure reached its peek.

He reached his own release soon after her and he slumped against her, panting.

They gather their wits, coming back down from their highs. Houtarou pushed the hair on her forehead back and kissed it, then her nose, then her lips. 

After a moment, he pulled out of her, quickly retrieving his handkerchief from his pocket to help her clean up.

“You alright?”

She nodded, “I’m great, and you?”

“Yeah, I’m great, too.”

She chuckled, “oh, that was a bit crazy, wasn’t it?”

He shrugged, smiling, “but it was great.”

Houtarou pulled his pants back on and Eru sat up, brushing her hands through her hair.

“Ah, I’ve got dirt all over me.”

“Here...”

He helped her brush off whatever they can. He stood, helping her up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, too.

“Sorry about all the dirt, a field is probably not the most ideal spot.”

“It’s okay, I can wash up when we get back.”

“You think your family will wonder why you’re so dirty?”

She waved her hand dismissively, “if they ask we can just tell them I fell.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s not a complete lie.”

Something suddenly occurred to Eru and she started looking around her feet. “Where are the soil samples?”

“I forgot about those,” Houtarou muttered as he assisted in her search. They found them just off to the side.

“We should probably get back before they start wondering what’s taking so long.” 

Houtarou sighed, “now our alone time is really over.”

Eru smiled, “there’s still the walk back.”

Houtarou smiles back and they start heading down the path leading to the house. Eru clung to his arm as they walked, head leaning against his shoulder. Now she definitely feels that she had married the right person.


End file.
